


Salvation

by Vanhalla



Series: Salvation [1]
Category: Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore, Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Succubi & Incubi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Raduriel is a cupid. Every night, he goes around town to shoot his love arrows on a few lonely hearts.Sylal is an incubus. Every night, he goes around town looking for lonely hearts to feed off of.They never thought that they'd ever end up crossing paths with each other. And yet, here they are. And it's not what any of them expected.
Relationships: Raduriel/Sylal
Series: Salvation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. A Fall in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a cover for it too, here's that: https://www.deviantart.com/vanillathewitch/art/Salvation-COVER-846439276

Sylal groaned, and rubbed his eyes.

_ He was tired _ .

He'd been looking an hour now for someone hot to mess with, and yet he couldn't find anyone who currently suited his mood. If they were hot, they were taken, and if they weren't, they weren't what he was searching for right now. 

He flapped his wings and took off.  _ Maybe he could get a better view of the people from above. _

As he soared through the sky, he finally noticed a young woman in her apartment. She was on her phone, on her bed, and immediately Sylal felt longing and loneliness coming from her.  _ Bingo. _

Happy, he landed on the wall next to the window, and peered through it.  _ Finally, he'd get some action. _

But as he was about to pounce through the window, he heard someone from above clear their throats. Annoyed, he turned around, and his heart sank as soon as he saw, sitting on the cloud, the winged silhouette who had called his attention.  _ Oh Satan Almighty… was that… _

"What are you doing here? This is my hunting ground!!" He exclaimed, Halo shimmering with annoyance, a slight shrill in his soft tenor voice.

_ A cupid!? _

What should he do? _ He couldn't just stay there, but… running away would make him look weak!  _

"I was going to shoot her. She's texting her soon-to-be girlfriend. Could you step back, please?"

He looked at the girl from inside.  _ Oh, Satan, if he did that, he would miss his shot! _

Sylal breathed in, building up some courage, then chuckled, and smirked "Yeah, uh, no, I was there first, so-"

And quickly, he tried to reach for the window, but an arrow struck the wall, right next to his head. Sylal squealed in terror, head shooting back to the clouds.  _ Oh, Satan. _

"I'm not warning you again, demon! Go away!"

The cupid shouted, bow in hand, ready to fire. He stood up, and flew to Sylal. And as he got closer, Sylal felt his heart pick up the pace. 

But not because he was scared. 

_ It was because of just how beautiful this angel was… _

He had a soft, plump body, with a round head, and large blue eyes. His blonde hair was curly and fell a bit on his face. His wings were ivory white, and his halo shone so brightly, like the sun itself.

Sylal felt his cheeks burn up, just for a second, before he shook his head, quickly snapping out of whatever trance he was in. 

_ "Hah, no way, don't go running after angels now, Sylal, that's bad! Plus, you're way hotter than him!" _

He growled, and tried reaching for the window, but the cupid gasped and prepared his bow. 

"No way!! I'm getting to her first!!" Sylal growled. And just as he had opened up the window, the cupid shot his arrow, and-

It landed right in the middle of Sylal's back.

"Oh! Gosh!"

Sylal yelped, and lost his balance.  _ It didn't hurt, oddly enough. It just felt kinda warm and fuzzy. _

The girl at the window gasped, confused as to why her windows suddenly opened, and she got up, looking around, seeing nothing, and quickly closing them. That made Sylal fall, and he landed on his head.

Panicked, the cupid shot another arrow at the girl, and quickly flew down to Sylal.

"Oh, gosh, oh jeez, I'm so sorry!"

Sylal, was however, seemingly losing consciousness, and so, the only thing he managed to say before he passed out was a faint insult at the angel,  _ or maybe a compliment? _ .

And then, fade to black.

When Sylal woke up, he was in the clouds. Literally, as he noticed, he was laying down on a big, fluffy cumulonimbus. And right next to him was the cupid, who looked rather concerned. When Sylal opened up his eyes, the cupid smiled softly and sighed in relief. "Oh! Thank gosh!"

Sylal groaned, holding his head in his hand. "Oh, fuck,  _ shit, _ my  _ head _ !" He exclaimed, and whimpered. 

"Oh, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!"

Sylal frowned, and looked at the cupid. "Did… you just… apologize??"

"Y-yeah! I just wanted you to go away, I didn't mean to  _ actually  _ hurt you!"

He then tilted his head. "Are you alright? Can you see well? Motor skills okay?"

Sylal nodded, flexing his hands and blinking. "Y-yeah. I feel a bit light-headed though-" then his eyes widened and his head shot up. "Wait, why am I even talking to you?  _ You're an angel!! _ "

The cupid opened up his mouth, about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud growl coming from Sylal.

"I better get the fuck out of here, damnit."

He stood up, barely able to find balance, and quickly tried flying away.  _ No way he'd be getting sympathy from an angel, hell no! _

But oh, sadly, he felt too dizzy to fly. His wings stopped and he fell back into the clouds. The cupid gasped and flew to him, then grabbed his bag, and rummaged through it. He quickly found a candy bar, and handed it to Sylal. "H-here, you can get some strength back!" He fiddled with his tunic awkwardly "That's all I have to eat, I hope that's okay!"

Sylal stared at the treat, and then back at the angel, skeptical. "Oh yeah, you're just  _ giving  _ it to me, huh?" He said sarcastically.

The cupid smiled innocently and nodded.  _ My god, he was cute. _

"Yeah! Why are you asking?"

Sylal blinked a few times, and then the cupid gasped. "Oh! You think I have malicious intentions?!" He exclaimed, slightly saddened. "Oh, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't come across as that!"

Sylal, taking the treat but only staring at it, was now extremely confused. This guy seemed genuine right now. He wasn't lying, that's sure, because if he were, it would've been obvious.  _ But… why was he being so nice?? _

Another issue was how the demon was completely unable to read his emotional state. Humans were one thing, but reading angels was near impossible, at least for an incubus like Sylal, it was.

"Why though?"

"Hm?"

"Nobody's just… nice. That's weird." He winced "And creepy."  _ Although, he had to be fair, it felt kinda nice too. Which is why it was so weird. _

The cupid tilted his head "Oh, it is? I would say it's actually normal to be concerned for someone you accidentally hurt, no? I wouldn't want to be mean, right?"

Sylal groaned, and propped himself up on his hands to sit down. "But… I'm a demon. An incubus!"

The cupid shrugged, and smiled timidly, his halo glowing softly "You seem rather harmless to me. I don't mind."

Sylal felt his heart thump in his chest, and he bit his lip, looking down.  _ Was he… nervous..? _

"My name's Raduriel!" The cupid suddenly announced, holding out his hand. Sylal stared at it, dumbfounded, and then, slowly, raised his own, and shook it.

Raduriel tilted his head, blonde locks falling over his eyes, and blinked. "What's your name?" He asked, pushing some of the hair behind his ear.

_ Man, could he  _ **_be_ ** _ any more cuter?? _

"U-uhm… Sylal…" he mumbled, looking away. 

Raduriel smiled, and clapped his hands. "Oh, that's such a nice name!"

Sylal chuckled, and rubbed his face. "T-thanks, I guess?"

Raduriel got up, and sat on the side of the cloud, letting his feet dangle off the edge as he looked at the town. Sylal stared at him, then at the candy bar in his hands. He unwrapped it, the paper dissolving into thin air, and then he bit into it.  _ Oh! Delicious! _

He quickly ate it up, and then walked up to Raduriel, sitting down next to him.

They sat in silence for a moment, Raduriel staring at his feet, as Sylal looked up at the night sky.

"Are all demons like you, Sylal?" Raduriel asked after a bit.

"No, thank Satan." Sylal chuckled. "I'd rather they weren't, anyway."

"Why's that?" Raduriel asked, tilting his head.

"Well… I guess you wouldn't know, heh. I'm one of the lesser demons. Incubi and succubi aren't very, uh…" he scrunched his nose, trying to find the right word. "...appreciated, back home. Compared to let's say, my friends Beelzebub or Azazel, I'm… weak."

"Weak? How?"

Sylal scratched his head, and groaned.  _ It was weird. He didn't feel like he shouldn't tell him that. He didn't feel like he was walking on eggs while speaking to this angel. As if… he understood him. _

"As in, physically." He said. "And probably mentally too." He then added. "I have had my fair share of catching feelings on jobs."

Raduriel frowned, and pouted a bit. "Awe. Well, it's not necessarily a bad thing."

Sylal raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

The angel laughed, and with it, his halo flickered, as if it were laughing along. "Well, it means you have a heart!"

Raduriel then sighed, and his smile softened. "A demon with a heart… that's rare…" he mumbled, and then chuckled to himself.

The sky was getting brighter, and Sylal could start seeing soft rays of the sun pierce through the lower clouds. Raduriel probably noticed that too, as he gasped, and fidgeted with his bow. "O-oh!! Oh no! It's already dawn!"

He got up and tapped his feet in place. "Oh, gosh, I didn't see time pass at all!"

He then froze, and looked down at Sylal. A soft, uncertain smile passed on his face, and he blushed a bit. "it's how humans say, huh? 'Time flies fast in good company'! I-I, uh, I hope you had fun." He tilted his head. "Did you?"

Sylal thought for a second.  _ Fun? Talking to an  _ **_angel_ ** _? _ This sounded weird to say, and yet…  _ he did have fun. _

Sylal smirked, and his tail wagged behind him. "Y-yeah… I had fun…" he looked back at Raduriel and grinned. "I don't suppose… we could do this again tomorrow?"

Raduriel's smile widened, and he nodded happily. "Y-yeah! I'd like that!"

He walked back to Sylal, and crouched down to his height. "I'll have to go now, though. My shift ended, so I have to report my day to Uriel." He hesitated for a second, then, quickly, gave Sylal a quick peck on the cheek, before he fell off the cloud, and flew away. Sylal didn't have time to react before he did, and so, he simply brought a hand to his cheek, eyes wide, face burning, as he watched the cupid fly away.

_ Welp, he was royally fucked, now was he? _


	2. Worthy of Redemption

Raduriel's heart simply couldn't shut up. No matter how much he tried to stop it, it kept thumping in his chest like an enraged drum. 

His wings flapped rather clumsily in the sky, and he had trouble keeping his balance, so much as his mind was elsewhere.

_ How bold! He actually kissed Sylal's cheek! _

He should know better than to trust a stranger, let alone a  _ demon! _ What would his siblings say when they found out!?

_ And yet, a part of him felt a bit content he'd done that. _

There was something about this incubus that simply felt thrustworthy,  _ which was odd in of itself. _

Raduriel always had a bit of trouble reading demon's emotional states, but it was very obvious for this one that he was as harmless as a leaf. The way he seemed so genuinely surprised of everything Raduriel said, the way he acted so scared when he first saw him, and the look of awe and admiration that hit him once he actually took a good look at the angel. And of course, the fact he was always blushing when Raduriel complimented him or when he did something nice.

_ If this wasn't love, then Raduriel wasn't sure what else it could be. _

Now, of course, Raduriel wasn't a hundred percent sure of it. Both because he'd never seen a demon up-close before, and because this guy  _ was  _ an incubus, and maybe it simply was the way he acted around everyone.  _ Who was he to know, after all? _

Now, how exactly should he tell Uriel about that? He couldn't simply lie to her, else he'd get in trouble  _ big  _ time. 

Raduriel barely had time to think about that, as he already had arrived to the gates. He sighed and flew by, clearing his throat, hoping this wouldn't go too badly.

There were plenty of cupids and angels flying around the place, but Raduriel didn't have time to greet them like usual.  _ The closer he got to Uriel's office, the more nervous he got. _

He landed in front of the door, and opened it. Inside was Uriel, picking her nose, feet on the carved wooden table. As soon as she saw Raduriel, she gasped, and quickly took a more professional stance, clearing her throat and smiling.

"W-woah! You're early!" She exclaimed nervously.

"I'm actually late."

"Oh."

Raduriel chuckled, closing the door behind him, and went to sit down.

"You know," Uriel groaned "You don't _ have  _ to report your night shifts, right? Nobody else does it, why do you?"

Raduriel smiled, halo glimmering. "Well, it's fun, and also I get to talk to you!"

Uriel hiccuped and coughed, covering her face in pure embarrassment and shock, and then made a weird chuckle. "Oh, hah, alright."

"It's true! You're really cool!" Raduriel said vehemently, wings flapping.

Uriel couldn't help but smile tenderly at that. "Awe, thanks pipsqueak, that's nice." She then cleared her throat. "So… report." Uriel commanded, getting out some paper and a quill. Raduriel nodded, and started talking about his night.

Now, of course, it went well, he talked about the people he shot, and the amount of arrows he had left, until... he got to the part about the last girl he shot… and had to talk about Sylal.

The cupid froze, and blinked. Uriel groaned, placing her papers down. "What's up?"

"I… don't know if I should tell…"

"Tell me what?" She chuckled "Did you miss and hit someone else, is that it?"

He winced. "S-sorta..?"

Uriel raised an eyebrow, and then frowned, staring. Her face went from amusement, to concern, to confusion.

"Wait a minute, you're in lo- are you- did-  _ Raduriel, did you hit yourself??" _

Raduriel yelped and shook his head. "NO, no no!! I just, uh-" he whimpered, toes wriggling with desperation.

"C'mon Radu, spit it out, you're making me worry here." Uriel said, a bit exasperated.

Raduriel breathed in, and then out.

"I… encountered a demon…"

Uriel leaned in. "And..?"

"A-an incubi. He was… trying to feed on my target… so I shot him… I just wanted to scare him away…"

He paused, and scratched his head. "T-the arrow made him fall and he hit his head… and I-I felt bad so I gave him some candy and talked to him a bit…" he blushed, and passed a hand on his face, groaning.

"I know arrows don't work on demons but it feels like it worked on  _ him!" _

Uriel sat back in her chair, and smirked, a bit amused. "Huh. That's interesting…"

She tilted her head, halo flickering. "And… you think he… likes you? As in, romantically?"

Raduriel buried his face in his hands, too embarrassed to look at his superior. 

"Y-yes…" he squeaked, blushing madly.

"And, as I can assume by your body language, you-"

"M-maybe."

Uriel chuckled, and then laughed. "Oh, man, that's great!"

Raduriel looked up a bit. "W-what?"

"I mean, it must be terrifying for you, but, like, this is very interesting!" She grabbed her papers and scribbled some stuff in it.

"I'm keeping these, I  _ have  _ to document this!"

Raduriel felt a bit better now, knowing Uriel wasn't angry at him.

_ But, also- _

"A-are you going to tell Dad?"

Uriel shrugged, and kept scribbling. "Eh. Depends on how this goes."

"W-what?"

"I mean, if it turns out you two really are, uh…  _ into  _ each other, purely and simply, yeah sure, I'm sure Dad won't mind. But-" Her halo flickered and the furniture started trembling a bit, her smile fading for an instant "But any sort of incident occurs, if this demon hurts you or something,  _ I'll deal with it." _

Raduriel nodded, intimidated but all the while feeling relieved, and smiled. "T-Thanks Uriel."

She smiled, and then grabbed more paper.

"So, tell me, why do you like him?"

Raduriel squeaked, and his head wings went to cover his face in shame.

"Okay, well, other than the fact he's attractive."

Raduriel sighed. "W-well, he has this… aura, to him, which I noticed as soon as I saw him. He… looks like someone worthy of redemption…" He smiled "He's also pretty nice. I've never heard of a demon who actually accepted food from an angel, especially not one who hurt them. He was always a bit confused whenever I was nice to him, but, for some reason he never refused my kindness. He just looks like someone who's never experienced anything other than anger or fake love, and I just feel a bit bad for that. A-and, well, he talked to me a bit about how he struggled being a lesser demon." The cupid giggled and scratched his head. "I could relate to that, a bit…" 

Uriel chuckled a bit at that remark, and she kept writing, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Also… he seemed a bit sad when I told him I had to leave… and he asked if we could meet again tonight."

"Oh, really?"

Raduriel nodded happily. "Yeah!"

Uriel giggled. "That's really cute. Are you bringing him something?"

Raduriel blushed. "N-no… I guess, I could bring him some food…" he smiled. "I'm sure he'd like to taste some of our delicacies!"

Uriel grinned, then looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I'm already late for my next appointment!" She exclaimed, grabbing her papers and shoving them in her desk. "You'll talk to me about it tomorrow, alright?"

Raduriel got up and nodded. "Yeah! And thanks for keeping it a secret!"

"No problemo pipsqueak."

  
  


*****

  
  


Sylal couldn't stop touching his cheek. And as much as he tried, he just couldn't wipe that dumb happy smile off his face.

Whenever he passed by another demon, he looked down or away, hoping they wouldn't read him or notice his smile.

And when he got home, and ate some leftover food, he wondered if maybe he could bring something to Raduriel for this night.  _ And also, what exactly brought him to kiss him like that!? _

He never really took angels for people who could do something like that for no reason, so…  _ what happened? _

Did Raduriel…  _ like him? _

Sylal shook his head.

_ No, no, this wouldn't make sense, angels can't _ **_like_ ** _ demons, that's- _

"Sylal!!"

Sylal jumped, startled, and turned around, extremely annoyed.

"Yes, that's my name." He growled, tone dry, at a very disgruntled-looking Beelzebub. "Why are you here."

Beelzebub groaned, and sat down. He grabbed a rock on the floor and threw it at the incubus.

"I'm boooored!!" 

Sylal sighed and rubbed his face.

"Just go torture a soul or something, stop bothering me!"

"But I've been doing that allll daaayyy!"

He was about to throw another rock, but instead froze, and then looked at Sylal. He sniffed the air, and grimaced. "You smell weird. What did you do today?"

"Sulked."

Beelzebub laughed, and threw a rock at him again. 

"Yeah, alright. Don't tell me… did you get attacked by an angel??"

Sylal caught it and then growled. 

"Ugh, shut the fuck up, Beel."

He stood up, and threw it back at Beelzebub, who yelped and quickly ran off.

Sylal sat back down, and sighed. 

_ Maybe he could bring something… but what? _

He looked around his house, scratching his head.

_ If he brought a bug cake, would Raduriel laugh at him? _

Sylal was probably early. He realized this when he got there and the cloud was empty. A bit disappointed, he sat on the edge, box in his hands, and waited.

It only took a few more minutes until he saw Raduriel in the distance. He was carrying a basket, and seemed to rather be in a hurry. The angel smiled and waved at Sylal as soon as he saw him, and Sylal waved back, albeit a bit shyly.  _ He was… happy to see him? Huh _ .

Raduriel landed in the middle of the cloud, and Sylal went to sit near him. The cupid grabbed his basket and laid out a blanket. "I b-brought some things, if you'd like to try them…" he seemed a bit nervous, judging by his stutter, and Sylal couldn't help but smile.  _ Cute. _

He placed some food on the blanket, some types of sandwiches and fruits, and then looked up at Sylal, his head wings fluttering. Then, he looked to the side, noticing the box that the demon had, and smiled. "Oh! You brought something too?" He asked happily. Sylal looked a bit apprehensive when asked that, and blushed in embarrassment, pulling the box behind him.

"O-oh, yeah…"

"I wanna see!" Raduriel leaned in, smiling with curiosity. Sylal winced. 

"It's-it's nothing special though, I'm sure you wouldn't like it…" he mumbled. Raduriel pouted. "Awww, c'mon, I wanna seeee! I'm really curious about what kind of stuff you demons eat!"

Completely red at this point, Sylal sighed, and opened up the box, taking out a brown cake, with some type of green drizzle on top.

"I-I… made it this morning…" he muttered, ears down in shame.

Raduriel was practically beaming at this point, quite literally, as his halo was shining brightly with joy. He grinned and giggled, taking out a bread knife from his basket.

"Oohhh, that looks so interesting! Mind if I take a slice?" His wings were fluttering behind him with excitement, and Sylal, who simply couldn't say no to that cute face, nodded.

"As long as you let me try some of those sandwiches."

"Deal!"

When Sylal took a bite out of the sandwich, he had to force himself to not moan from pure happiness. Because,  _ my God, it was delicious!! _ The bread felt light and fluffy, the meat was juicy and savory, and the entire thing was so delicious, it was like nothing he'd ever eaten before.

After he was done chewing, he looked up at Raduriel, who was looking at him happily. "S-so, what do you think?" He asked shyly, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. Sylal smiled. "This is amazing! I love it!" He then grabbed another, and ate it whole. But as he was about to eat another, he froze. 

"Oh, yeah. You haven't tried my cake yet!"

Sylal exclaimed. Raduriel gasped, and Quickly grabbed his slice. Sylal winced as the cupid bit into it, apprehensive. But he was pleasantly surprised as he saw Raduriel's expression lighten, and the cupid grin. 

"Oh, my gosh…" he looked up at the incubus, eyes sparkling. "This tastes like nothing I've ever had before!" He giggled. "I love it!!"

Sylal blushed, shocked. "Y-you do, really?"

Raduriel nodded happily. "Y-yeah!! Do you mind if I eat the rest?"

Sylal chuckled, and gave him the rest. "Sure. As long as I get yours." 

"Deal!"

As they were eating, Sylal just couldn't believe that Raduriel actually  _ liked  _ his cake.

"Do you really like it?"

"Yeah! You can practically taste all the love and care that went into it. I love it!" Raduriel said, mouth full.

"Huh. Most people tell me it tastes like shit."

Raduriel looked sad. "Aw, really? Well that's not very nice!" Then he smiled. "How about you bring more stuff next time? I wanna know what other demon food tastes like!" He then blushed a bit. "E-especially if it's stuff you made yourself…"

Sylal smiled awkwardly. "Heh, you'd really want to taste my cooking?"

Raduriel's smile grew bigger. "If they're all as delicious as this one, yeah, totally!"

Sylal smiled, and blushed.

_ This angel, man. _

They kept meeting up after that every single night, at first sharing food, but after they ran out of new things, they started bringing other things, objects, pictures, even games to play together. With every day that passed, Sylal could only feel himself feel more and more curious about the way of life of angels, and Heaven. It all sounded so much nicer than his life in Hell, with the other demons. 

_ Maybe, he could ask Raduriel about visiting, one day, if he even could. _

Sadly, those plans had to be put on hold.

Because a small group of demons, with in it Azazel and Beelzebub, had learned about Sylal and Raduriel's secret meetings, and had forced him to stop going, else they'd hurt him. While he didn't fully believe that a group of regular demons could possibly be able to hurt an angel, Sylal didn't want to take any chances.  _ For Raduriel's safety. He had to stop. _

Sylal became the laughing stock of Hell at this point. He had to constantly find new places to get in alone, because everywhere he went, demons would find him and torment him.

Raduriel, at first, thought that Sylal simply for busy that day, and forgot to tell him.

But as days turned to weeks, and weeks to a month, Raduriel realized that…  _ something definitely happened. _

"I'm telling you, Uriel. Something's not right!"

Uriel sighed. "Okay, yeah, I get that, but you don't just expect me to support your idea of  _ stepping right into Hell?? _ I know you're an angel and you're stronger than most of the demons there, but still, that's  _ suicide!!" _

Raduriel whimpered. "But, Uriel! He might be in danger!"

Uriel groaned, and rubbed her face with her hand. "Radu, look… maybe… maybe he was just getting tired of you, no? He's a demon. Demons lie. It's not that unexpected that one would play with your feelings and then just leave you there. Especially not an incubus."

Raduriel's eyes widened, and he stood up, fist thumping on the angel's desk angrily. "NO!"

The furniture around trembled, as Raduriel's halo flickered and his wings puffed up. Uriel jumped in her seat, startled by this sudden show of power.

"You don't know what I know! You don't know how he is!" He exclaimed, voice booming. "Don't claim to know how he thinks, when you've never even  _ seen  _ him!! He's not like the other demons! He's really cool, and caring, and he's genuinely trying to be better! He never hurt me or insulted me. He's never pushed me to do things I didn't want to say or do! He always looks happy to see me, and he's always sad when I have to leave! Don't you dare assume he's playing with my feelings, just because he's a demon!"

The angel was practically shaking at this point with anger. "Don't you think for a second you know better than me,  _ Uriel _ ." He growled, before turning around, and leaving the room.

Uriel stayed silent, eyes wide, staring at the small cupid as he left, usually so quiet, yet now showing so much passion and dedication, to a  _ demon. _

_ What an odd kid. _

She grabbed a paper and pen, and quickly scribbled some things.  _ If this went wrong, she'd definitely have to tell their Father. _

  
  


"Yeah, you like that, you bitch?"

Sylal was being choked.

Now, at this point, it would be fair to say that he should be used to it, especially considering his profession. Except that he wasn't. And it's not like, even if he were numb to it, he could do much to fight back, considering the amount of demons around him.  _ He was completely overpowered. _

As the sharp nails of Azazel dug in the skin of his neck, and Sylal gasped for air, kicking and hitting, he faintly heard screams coming from afar.

_ Now, screams weren't that uncommon in Hell, but right now..? _

Plenty of demons were seen flying or running away, some stumbling or crawling on the floor, looking rather beat up.

A demon ran to the group, and shook Azazel, forcing him to let go of Sylal, who fell and coughed loudly, rubbing his neck, hiccuping and gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

"A-A-Azazel!" 

"What, I'm busy."

"Y-you have t-to let him go! A-an… ang-gel…"

The demon was about to add something, but fainted.  _ There was an arrow stuck to his back, _ Sylal noticed. 

Then, the ground shook, some of the demons from the group screaming and yelling, running away. Beelzebub and Azazel turned aside, and looked up.

A glowing figure landed in front of them, ground cracking around his feet, the shockwave making the three demons flinch. His large, white wings flapped behind him, and his halo seemed to be glowing thrice as much, in the darkness of Hell.

Then he looked up, and his eyes shone a bright blue, brows furrowed and teeth showing. He was panting heavily, and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Oh, it's just a cupid." Azazel said, snickering, although seeming a bit nervous, despite trying his best to hide it. "He doesn't even have his bow. Easy win."

"H-how did he even get in here?" Beelzebub asked, seemingly a bit more scared than his partner.

Raduriel took an arrow from his quiver, and spun it around in his hands.

"I shot the guards." The angel growled, and, in a fraction of a second, with his hands only, threw the arrows at the two demons, who barely had the time to react. The two fell, and Raduriel turned to Sylal, and quickly flew to him, grabbing him and then flying away. Sylal was very confused as to what had just happened. It went so fast.

_ Angry Raduriel is pretty scary. _

When they finally got out, Raduriel went back to their usual cloud. Landing rather clumsily, the two rolled around on the fluffy structure, and then Sylal got up.

"R-Raduriel??? What- how-"

"You should've told me you were being bullied, Sylal!"

Raduriel seemed way less angry now, and more just pained. There were tears bordering his eyes.

"I-I-"

"I could've helped you, y'know! I could've stayed with you, we could've found a solution!"

Sylal stayed silent. Raduriel sighed, and got a bit closer, taking the demon's hand in his.

"Why do you even go back to Hell? Everytime you talk about it, you always sound so… sad."

Sylal sat down, and Raduriel did too.

"I… I don't know…" Sylal stuttered, rubbing the back of Raduriel's hand with his thumb absentmindedly. Then he groaned, and rubbed his face. "No… I guess I know why…" he sighed, voice breaking. "I guess… it's because I don't have anywhere else to go…" he mumbled, raising his legs up to his chest. Raduriel frowned, and scooted closer. "Hey. You can go to me, if you'd like. I don't mind." He smiled, and blushed softly. Sylal looked up, eyes wide, and he smiled back, as a tear rolled off his cheek. Realizing this, he gasped, and put his hand on his cheek.

"W-what the fuck?"

He stared at his wet hand, bewildered, and he only got more confused once more tears started falling. He looked at Raduriel, eyes wide, panicking.

Raduriel chuckled, and took his chin. "Aw, that's alright. You're just crying, that's all." He then leaned in, and kissed one of the tears off. "Completely natural."

The demon squeaked and blushed at that, and stared at Raduriel. 

"S-say… why do you do that?" The demon asked, wiping his eyes.

Raduriel giggled, and tilted his head. "Well, because I like you, silly!"

Sylal froze, and his face got even more red.

"Y-you do?"

The cupid nodded and smiled shyly. "Y-yeah!"

Sylal smiled, and turned his whole body towards Raduriel. "T-then, I guess you won't mind if I do this!"

He leaned in and kissed him softly, only for a few seconds. The shortest kiss of his life, but somehow, the most satisfying one yet.

Raduriel squeaked, cheeks red, and then grinned, his halo flickering happily. "Oohh, thank God, you feel the same! I was so worried!" He exclaimed, tapping his hands together giddily. Sylal chuckled, and then frowned.

"Speaking of God… what does your dad think of all this?"

"Oh, he doesn't know."

The incubus' eyes widened and he looked up. "W-what?"

"Yeah… though, I'm planning on telling him!"

But suddenly, the cloud they were on rumbled, and a ray from the sun shone on the two of them.

**"You really thought I didn't know?"** A loud, booming voice said.

Raduriel gasped, looking up. "O-oh! W-well, I thought, I didn't think-"

God laughed. " **Oh, sweetheart, it's quite alright. If there had been anything wrong with this, I'm sure you would've known. I would've given you hints."**

Sylal frowned. "W-what?"

**"Sylal. I see great love in your heart for my son. I heard you might want to visit Heaven. Am I correct?"**

Sylal was a bit too shocked to think properly.  _ So God had been watching them the whole time? _

"Y-yeah."

Then he gasped, a tingly, scratchy feeling spreading across his entire face and body.

Then light surrounded him, and he groaned, head shooting up.

**"I don't usually do this, but… I'll be honest, it's been a slow day. I need something entertaining** ." God said.

Sylal looked at himself, patting himself up and down. His horns had been replaced by small, black head wings. The ones on his back were now dark and feathery. He didn't have a tail anymore, and his legs were now made up of skin, with humanoid feet replacing the usual hooves.

He happily noticed he still had his tattoos, and smiled as he saw the reflection of his halo in Raduriel's eyes, which were wide with awe.

"S-so, this means he can stay?" The cupid asked happily, a large grin splattered across his cheeks.

**"Well, of course!"** God said, chuckling.  **"Sylal, with your bravery, breaking out of the mold to pursue your own happiness, now makes you a child of God. And as such, I'm giving you my love, and accepting you in my world. Be kind, you two."**

The sun rays faded, and the clouds stopped trembling. 

Sylal stared at the sky for a second, still taking some time to fully process what had happened. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, and he smiled brightly.

"T-thank you…" he breathed out.

"Well, I was worried earlier, but if Father's okay with it, then, no reason to be scared." A voice suddenly said behind them. Both guys turned around, and saw Uriel land on the cloud, followed by Sandalphon.

"Oh! Uriel!" Raduriel exclaimed happily, flying up to her.

"I was here for backup, but, I guess, uh, no backup needed?" Sandalphon asked, fidgeting with his toga. Raduriel giggled, and went back to Sylal, and hugged him. The two other angels walked up to him, and Uriel gave him a smile, tapping his shoulder. "Radu told me a lot about you. Treat him well, aight? I'll be telling Heaven of your arrival."

Sylal smiled back, and rubbed the cupid's soft blonde hair. "Yeah. I will. Thank you."

Then Uriel nodded, and she, along with Sandalphon, left the cloud, leaving the two boys alone.

Raduriel looked up at Sylal and grinned.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

Sylal smiled. "I'd like to kiss you again, if that's not too much trouble." 

Raduriel giggled, and lifted his head, as Sylal lowered his. And they kissed again, happy this time that it would be done without any fear or doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, I've always been a bit annoyed at the portrayal of angels and demons in most romance-centered media (and also SPN).  
> It's so weird. Despite how demons are clearly evil creatures and angels are the good guys, for some reason, the demons are always somehow... Not that bad? And the angels are usually HUGE assholes, see even maybe evil themselves.  
> Which is kinda horseshit.  
> Like, I'm not the most religious person out there. I believe in God but that's about it.  
> And lemme just say here... Isn't it kinda disrespectful to do that?
> 
> Anyway, yeah, just sth I kept thinking while writing this. Hope you liked this story!


End file.
